


He Was Just 14

by DefinitelyAlmostHuman



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman
Summary: IDK This idea came to me and I wanted to write it so I did. It's just a little 500 word thing. Also posted on my danny phantom side blog goingghostly on tumblr
Kudos: 25





	He Was Just 14

“He’s a phantom!” 

The world was fuzzy but he could just barely make out what had to be Sam’s voice over the cold dark hum of the portal. His eyes blinked open, the smudged scenery of the lab towering over him. His whole body was numb, ringing with the ghost of a pain that was indescribable. He blinked again, and again, the pieces slowly falling into place. He remembered touching the button but then… nothing. 

“…phantom… He’s a phantom, Tucker! I killed him!” Sam’s ever familiar voice rang through the air with an unfamiliar tone. 

Danny wiggled his fingers, his toes, lifted an arm. Everything accounted for. Everything intact. He certainly didn’t seem like a phantom, though he could have sworn his jumpsuit had been white when he had entered the portal. Slowly, Danny propped himself up on his arms. “…Sam? Tucker…?” His voice was hoarse. “What are you talking about?” Slowly but surely he stood on wobbly legs. 

“Danny? Danny! You’re awake!” Sam ran to him, face coated in dry, flaky tears, arms outstretched. She threw her arms around him, and Danny felt a tingle and then… nothing. 

Sam had passed right through him. 

But… that had to be wrong, right? Maybe she missed. When she was running directly at him. 

Danny turned, horror struck as she was. “What… What happened to me?” He looked down at his white gloved hands, shaking. No. This was wrong. This couldn’t be. His eyes caught a glimpse of his appearance. Of a soft green glow. He rushed to it, limbs hardly controllable as he realized, in the back of his mind, that he was desperately keeping himself from phasing through the floor. 

He slammed his hands on either side of the mirror, staring at a self he didn’t know. His once black hair was now white, his blue eyes a vibrant, blazing green. His skin was pale, cold. All he could do was scream. What happened to him? What had he become? 

“Danny? Danny, what’s going on?” His mother’s voice carried down the stairs. 

His breath caught in his throat, mouth dry. “They can’t see me like this! What do I do?” 

Sam’s voice was muffled, like it was thousands of miles away. She said something about breathing, but he couldn’t make it out. Tucker was talking too, feverishly, so fast that the words were incomprehensible.

Danny put his hands to his ears and shut his eyes. He just wanted it to go away. He wanted it to all be the way that it was before. 

“…nny… Danny… Danny! Oh my god, what happened? Are you hurt?”

Danny opened his eyes to see his mother, who was holding onto him desperately. Holding onto him… Like normal. Like he was solid.

Human. 

He turned to Sam and Tucker, who looked between themselves and back at him, mouths wide. He turned back to the mirror. 

Black hair. 

Blue eyes. 

White jumpsuit. 

And everything was normal.


End file.
